Episode 137: Tangentz
"Tangentz" was originally released on January 21, 2013. Description Did you know that zinc can absolutely wreck you? Did you know that? Zinc will send you to the moon. You will know that by the end of this, our most chemically-altered episode to date. Buckle the hell up. Suggested Talking Points Alex Jones Knife Hour, Serendipity, Zinc Tripping, Gun Love, A Visable Slug, Tykel and Myler's Food, The Works of James Joyce, Dog Pubes Outline 06:40 - I have a first date coming up. I recently found out, however, that the girl I'm going out with has a Twitter account where she live-tweets all of her first dates. I haven't followed her and my account isn't public, but I do have the address, and all signs point to her not knowing/not caring that I can read it. She has tweeted some things about me already. We're going to dinner at a concert. Should I discretely follow the play-by-play and act accordingly, or should I ignore it in the hopes that it won't throw off my game? -- Temped By Twitter 13:09 - I have a problem. My boss is super long winded and he's super on my case. Some of his points are valid, but it's as if he will not stop speaking on his own volition. He will circle the same point over and over again, repeating things he said in past conversations or just minutes ago. I don't think I've ever had a one-on-one with him that was under twenty minutes, they're usually closer to forty, there's never more than five minutes worth of information. He's my boss and I can't tell him to shut his god damn yapper. I need some tips and tricks. -- Karma Tornado 16:14 - Y - Sent in by Matt R, from Yahoo Answers user Rose Is A Vander, who asks: Is it wrong that I sleep with a machete? I sleep with a machete every night in case I wake up in the morning and i'm forced to survive. I keep two lighters with me unless i'm at school, and occasionally carry a dagger in my boot. My mom is threatening to take away all my stuff, because having the weapons only feeds my fear or government. But when I have my machete I'm not afraid of anything. She just can't see that something is going on in the world. She doesn't understand that I don't feel like I'm here to have kids and start a family. I feel like I'm here to fight and die for my loved ones. I just don't see how it's wrong to be ready for a disaster. I don't want to wake up and have the house falling apart and I die trying to get my stuff together. 24:57 - I have a friend that I hang out with a lot and we have a lot of fun when we go out. The problem is that whenever I say something funny or come up with a goof, he will repeat what I had just said back to me verbatim. Not only that, he won't add anything to the joke, and he'll repeat what I said to other friends and take full credit for it. Is awkward because I don't want to call him out for it, but sometimes it gets a little annoying. Should I tell him to write his own jokes, or should I just suck it up? -- Shafted In Savannah 29:07 - MZ - Personal message from Lindsey Wood. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 36:28 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Tyler, who asks: For school we have to make a pretend restaurant and i need a catchy slogan? My restaurant's name is Kyle and Tyler’s Totally Bodacious Ribshack. we have seafood and barbecue 40:08 - I have recently taken to listening to audio books to help pass the time during life's more menial tasks. Once I complete listening to one, can I claim that I have read it, or do I tell people that I have only listened to every single word over the course of ten hours? -- Wondering In Woodstock 48:51 - My girlfriend and I recently got engaged and have started planning our wedding. We're having a problem filling out our gift registry. We lived alone before we moved in together, so we already own a lot of stuff. What should we include on our registry to ensure a life of wedded bliss? -- Wanting Some Free Shit 54:46 - Y - Sent in by Lela, from Yahoo Answers user Keith, who asks: How do I prevent my dog from eating pubic hair he finds in the bathroom? 57:49 - Housekeeping 61:02 - FY - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Mr. Funeral, who asks: Who thinks Bea Arthur should have been buried in a cemetery instead of cremated? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * Justin briefly sings, "Where do we go from here?" which is a line from song of the same name, from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode, Once More, with Feeling. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Dogs Category:Ira Wray